Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to apparatus and methods for mounting a tool in a tubular string for well operations. More particularly, embodiment of the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for mounting a sand control screen inside a liner.
Description of the Related Art
During well operations, such as drilling, completion and production, sand control screens are frequently installed in wellbores to control sand production from a well. Sand control screens are usually installed in wellbores by running-in-hole operation while attached to a tubular string, such as a drilling string. However, structures of sand control screens have limited tolerance to axial and torsional loads. The magnitude of axial loads and/or torsional loads applied to a tubular string during running-in-hole operations, may cause damage to the sand control screens resulting in loss of sand control.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for mounting sand control screens to protect sand control screens from increased axial and/or torsional loads.